


Letting you go Fanart

by Oas1s



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oas1s/pseuds/Oas1s
Summary: Fanart for chapter 2 of 'Letting you go'A 'lovesick school girl' watching his lover selfie. (I couldn't help to draw the selfie picture too)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Letting you go Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is a gift for Emerald_Leaves, I took the chance to do a drawing to express my gratitude to all the amazing authors in the 'Show your love' event on Tumblr.  
> 'Across the Universe' series are a jewel, I had a really good time reading them and every time I see an update is a worthwhile day. Thank you so much for writing and share it with the fandom. With all the effort you pour in every work and all the entertainment you give to all of us, authors don't receive enough love.  
> I hope you like my humble gift.


End file.
